


Scandal

by jhoom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, and bucky is an asshole (in the nicest way possible), steve is a horny bastard, steve's also got a thing for the winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Everyone knows Steve Rogers is Captain America. Everyone knows Bucky Barnes is his husband. No one knows who the hell the Winter Soldier is, but how could that possibly cause them any issues?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 40
Kudos: 268





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from but i apologize for nothing :) 
> 
> [you can read this story on tumblr](https://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/621368071359201280/scandal-everyone-knows-captain-america-is-steve) and come yell at me about stucky [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com)

Everyone knows Captain America is Steve Rogers. To the few uninitiated, a quick trip to the Smithsonian will set them straight. Steve’s been a public figure since they pulled him from the ice, and he’s fine with that. He can handle it. Even uses his celebrity to do some good when he can.

No one knows who the Winter Soldier is behind the mask. There are a lot of rumors and speculation, but people really just care about the juicy parts: the Hydra association, the confirmed assassination, the lethal skills, the fact that he very publicly fought Captain America in the middle of DC. 

Bucky is fine with this. He doesn’t care what the public thinks about the Winter Soldier, because he’s personally thought a lot worse things. It makes it easier to form his own, separate life as Bucky Barnes, a man returned mysteriously from the dead. All he’s gotta do is hide the arm and he’s golden. The Avengers get into such random shit, no one really questions that he’s alive and well, and they’re just all too happy to celebrate his wedding to Captain America. 

“I didn’t marry Captain America,” Bucky grouses over coffee. There’s a picture in a tabloid of him next to Steve out of uniform, but they insist on referring to him as “Cap.” 

Steve smiles brightly. “Course you did.” 

“Yeah, well,” he grumbles not low enough that the other super soldier can’t hear, “I don’t need them reminding me of it every time I try to read the fucking news.” 

“That’s a tabloid, Buck.”

Bucky notably doesn’t argue back. He also doesn’t bring up that he’s saved some of the newspaper clippings and tabloid spreads from their wedding a few years ago. The media had gone crazy, calling it romantic that Cap was finally able to marry his childhood best friend after decades apart. Bucky is not the romantic type... but he’s inclined to agree. 

~

He only keeps up the Winter Soldier thing for two reasons: he feels he owes it to all the people he killed to do some good to balance out all that bad... and to watch his idiot husband’s six. The man’s got no sense of self-preservation, and Bucky marvels that he didn’t die before Bucky was brought back into his life to keep him alive. 

And there's a bonus reason that comes with switching out that god awful muzzle for a mask that fits snuggly over his eyes: he gets to kiss Steve on missions. It starts as a quick peck here and there, for good luck or assurance that they're fine. Occasionally, though... Well, occasionally it's more.

"Fuck," Bucky hisses when his back hits the wall. It only mildly stings, but he's annoyed that it happened at all.

His annoyance disappears when Steve's lips are on his and a hard cock is poking insistently into his thigh. He has enough presence of mind for a silent "what the fuck" and to make sure they're sufficiently secluded, and then he wraps his legs around Steve's waist and lets him rut against him until they both come.

"What was that?" Bucky asked, breathless and a little dopey afterwards.

Steve's flushing under his mask. Fucking adorable. "You're really hot when you fight."

Bucky nods in confused acceptance, and it slowly becomes A Thing. So much of a thing that they have to start washing their own uniforms post mission, or else they’d have to explain why they usually come back with dried come in their pants. 

“What would your adoring fans think if they knew you were such a fucking horndog,” Bucky gasps. Steve’s on his knees in front of him, Bucky’s pants only pushed aside enough to get his cock out so Steve can suck it quick and dirty. He wants to wrap his fingers in the not-quite-long enough strands of blond hair he knows are hidden by the damn helmet, but he can’t and that’s just not fair. “I’m surprised you don’t take lube with you at this point.”

“Mmm,” Steve hums around his dick and yeah, Bucky doesn’t last long. 

It’s the regularity and routine of it that make them numb to possible ramifications. They’re out fighting on the regular, mission after mission, and they’re also fucking in smoldering ruins and dark alleys or on the quinjet if it’s just the two of them. It’s a normal thing, as normal as Steve going for a run in the morning and Bucky spending time at the gun range. It’s just... them. 

And then one morning, they get an ominous message from Sam.

“Check the papers,” Sam says over the phone as soon as Steve picks up. He’s just back from his run, sweaty and with a lovely brightness to his skin; Bucky’s just getting out of bed, rummaging for coffee. 

“Any particular one?” Steve asks. 

“No. They’ve all got it.” Then he hangs up, like he in no way wants to be on the line with them when they sort out the mystery.

Bucky grabs a tablet and starts looking. He’s not sure what he’s looking for, but based on how cagey Sam was, he’ll know it when he— 

“ублюдок,” he curses. It’s rare that he uses Russian these days, so immediately Steve is crowding him, trying to see what the big fuss is about. Steve probably assumes it has to be a murder. Maybe a devastated hole that used to be a city. A kidnapped diplomat spilling national secrets. That’s what it’d take to rile Bucky up, right?

It is not those things. There is no murder or mayhem waiting for Steve, and yet it’s somehow much worse.

It’s a picture of the two of them, blurry as though taken from a distance but still unmistakably them. And there’s Steve, on his knees. 

And really, if that were all it was, that’d be different, but Bucky reframes it in his mind. It’s not a picture of Steve and Bucky, loving husbands, in a compromising position. Anyone stupid enough to point a camera at their apartment could catch that show any day of the week. And  _ then _ it’d be an invasion of privacy. 

No, it’s Captain America and the Winter Soldier, former enemies turned teammates, in a compromising position while on a mission. 

There are articles. And more pictures, mostly of them kissing (or so the captions read; Bucky knows for a fact that they’re doing a lot more than that in each and every single one) but all of them with scandalous commentary on how could an icon and public figure like Captain America do this to his poor husband? 

One headline gleefully reads: CAPTAIN AMERICA CAUGHT IN AFFAIR WITH WINTER SOLDIER.

Fucking fuck. 

_ Indeed _ , Bucky thinks wryly. 

“Steve,” he starts, and then Steve’s cutting him off. 

“I’m so sorry, Buck. Fuck. I can’t believe they’d— Do they really think I could— Fuck.” 

And point taken, it is somewhat amusing they think Steve is capable of cheating on him. Honestly, that should be a dead giveaway that Bucky’s the Winter Soldier, despite the uncanny resemblance. The man’s loyal to a fault, one of the many things Bucky adores about him, and yeah, ridiculous. 

He feels for Steve—and once upon a time it might have inspired some anger on his part that people could so easily underestimate Steve, but right now he’s more disgusted at how blind they are—but he has more pressing concerns. 

“They’re gonna call me asking for a statement,” Bucky says. “They’re gonna ask me and they’re gonna ask you and they’re gonna ask everybody we fucking know.” He wrinkles his nose. “Ugh, they’re gonna contact me as the Winter Soldier too, aren’t they?” 

He hates talking to the press. Unless it’s involved with saving the world or whatever, anything else he does is none of their fucking business. 

Steve pales. “Oh god.” 

“You got a plan?” 

Steve winces. “Not really?” 

“Well, you should come up with one. This is technically your fault. You’re the one with a Winter Soldier fetish and can’t wait ‘til we get home.” It’s meant to be teasing but he sees Steve takes it a little too much to heart. “I’m joking. I’m not upset.” 

Well, that’s a lie. He’s not particularly happy with the press right now, but he’s not mad at Steve. He won’t admit it, but he likes that he can still rile him up so easily. 

“You sure?” 

Bucky shrugs. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind punching someone or shooting something, but whatever. We just have to know how we’re going to handle this because these fuckers aren’t going to accept ‘no comment’ for very long.” 

“Right.” Steve looks miserable, and it increases his desire to punch/shoot things. “It’s up to you.” 

And fuck, it actually is, isn’t it? He’s the one with the secret identity here. He’s the one making it look like Steve’s unfaithful when the real problem is more that Steve’s a horny bastard. And Bucky knows that just a single word from him, and that’s the story: Steve’s unfaithful, Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes are two distinctly different people. Steve’s willing to do that for him, and immediately Bucky knows that’s unacceptable. 

“Ugh, call a fucking press conference, I’ll handle it.” 

~

It’s short and to the point. There are cameras everywhere, cell phones and microphones, bodies pressed into the tight space. It’s a panic attack waiting to happen, so he’s not gonna drag this out. 

Bucky sighs and goes out to face them. 

There’s a collective gasp as he does so, but they’re so stunned they don’t say a word. He walks up to the podium, leans into the microphones, and says, “I am shocked and appalled by the behavior of one Steven Grant Rogers. My husband has already apologized to me repeatedly for the flagrant disregard to our marriage vows. Don’t worry, he’ll be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future. And issuing his own public apology later today.”

They haven’t heard a damn word he’s said, too busy staring at his left arm, uncovered and bare for the first time he’s appeared in public as Bucky Barnes.

And then, as though they realize they’re missing their chance, they start taking a million pictures. They’re already shouting themselves hoarse as he disappears back into Avengers Tower. Bucky ignores them, smiling gleefully. 

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Bucky's an asshole, he first issued a statement as the Winter Soldier saying basically "I didn't realize Captain America was married my bad." Steve's the one with slumped shoulders and an exhausted expression when it's his turn to have a press conference; he's also the one required to be adult enough to answer questions.
> 
> "Yes, Bucky is the Winter Soldier. Yes, I knew this. Yes, we make out on missions after the fighting's done because he's *hot*."


End file.
